Somnus Prompto Lucis
by Jumn
Summary: Lo que pasó luego del rescate de Prompto, y algo más...


Se me ocurrió antes de ver la escena final del episodio Prompto, y después de verla, avivó mi idea de lo que pudo pasar en una de esas áreas de descanso (?)

—Noc, más despacio.

Pasaron por mucho, pero al fin se habían reunido. Noctis estaba feliz de verlos, pero tenían que encontrar la salida.

—Noc, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —le sugirió Ignis en voz baja. Noctis se acercó para escucharlo—. Creo que Prompto está herido, deberíamos parar para descansar.

—Sí, Prompto tiene algunas heridas, pero son superficiales, está bien. —bisbiseó Noctis, no sabía porque comentaban esto a hurtadillas.

—Pero puede que tenga otra herida más grave oculta.

Noctis sopesó la posibilidad, era probable que tuviera más heridas bajo la ropa y eso le preocupaba. Había descansado antes en algún dormitorio, si encontraban uno, podrían pararse a descansar y tratar las heridas de Prompto.

—Está bien.

Noctis buscó en los pasillos algún dormitorio donde poder alojarse, y hallaron uno.

—Será mejor que descasemos un rato. —dijo Ignis al entrar.

—Claro. —convino Noctis.

Había camas y literas suficientes para cada uno. Prompto se sentó en una, cabizbajo, parecía pensativo y algo deprimido. Noctis se sintió mal por él, había pasado por mucho por culpa suya. Dudó por un momento, sin saber que decir, pero al final se sentó de espaldas hacia él y pidió perdón. Con cierta timidez, Noctis confesó a Prompto sobre derribar los muros y construir un mundo mejor. Prompto pareció animarse e incluso le dijo que casi le pareció ver un Rey, apoyó los brazos sobre el somier de la litera y le brindó con su característica sonrisa, a Noctis le pareció adorable, como siempre, pero ver esos moratones le provocaban angustia.

—Hey, Prompto, deja que te trate esas heridas. —hizo ademán para que volviera a sentarse en la cama.

Prompto desvió la mirada y volvió a parecer tímido.

—No hace falta... no me duelen.

—¿No confías en que tu rey pueda curar unas simples heridas? —dijo con tono sarcástico.

—No... no es eso... —se rascó la nunca—. No deberías molestarte...

—Vamos, no seas tímido. —esbozó una media sonrisa pícara.

—No soy tímido. —se molestó el rubio—. ¿Que tiene que ver esto con la timidez?

—¿Entonces por qué no quiere que te trate?

—eh... —abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, quedó pensativo un rato antes de contestar—. Es solo... que me da corte.

—Pues que no te de... vamos, siéntate. —lo volvió a invitar.

Con un poco de reparo, Prompto se sentó al lado de su amigo.

—Ignis, ¿tienes el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

—Claro, Noc. —Se lo entregó sin necesidad de buscarlo, ya lo tenía en la mano incluso antes de que se lo pidieran, como si llevase esperando desde hace rato.

Noctis sacó el ungüento y se lo extendió a Prompto por el moratón del brazo y las pequeñas heridas y hematomas de la cara algo recientes. Antes, el rubio se mostraba receloso con la idea, pero, mientras le embadurnaba el brazo y la nariz, Noctis charlaba y reía alegremente con él como si nada, desplazando todo sentimiento de bochorno. Cuando terminó, Prompto se veía feliz y contento, como en las acampadas.

—Estupendo. Ahora quítate la camiseta. —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oh... —se le subió los colores, volviendo a mostrarse cauto—. No... —negó, casi gritando—. Está bien así...

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Ignis, levantándose. Parecía estar de charla con Gladio mientras Noctis pasaba tiempo con Prompto, pero al parecer, estaban más atento a lo que decían ellos que a sus asuntos propios.

—Seguro. —asintió, molesto.

—¿Te has mirado bien para cerciorarte? —Volvió a preguntar Ignis.

—Es mi cuerpo, sabré si algo me duele o no. —agachó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, pero enseguida los apartó con la cara contraída por el dolor.

—Prompto, será mejor que te revisemos bien. —dijo Noctis, adoptando una actitud más seria.

Prompto miró a Noctis, dubitativo y en cierta medida, preocupado. Noctis le miraba fijamente con la expresión más seria que le había dedicado nunca. Tenía miedo, pero sabía que no lo disuadiría tan fácilmente, y puede que se enfadara con él de verdad si lo discutía.

Prompto tragó saliva antes de hablar sin mirar a los ojos a nadie.

—Está bien... —aceptó, temeroso—. Pero con la condición de que tu no mire.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿a que viene eso? —Noctis se sintió tan defraudado como molesto, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿de verdad Prompto no quería que mirase su torso o espalda desnuda?. Le pareció increíble, como si no lo hubiera visto en bañador nunca. ¿de que se avergonzaba ahora?

—Ese es el trato. —se plató Prompto.

—¿Y quien te va a tratar entonces? ¿tu mismo? —respondió con sorna, y visiblemente enfadado por la restricción que le había puesto el rubio.

—Lo hará Ignis y Gladio. —contesto de forma que pudiera devolverle la replica.

Ignis y Gladio se quedaron en shock.

—¿Nosotros? —respondió Ignis también por el nombre de Gladio.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Gladiolus, cuya idea no le parecía la mejor del mundo.

—Si. —resolvió Prompto con la sonrisa de un niño que se había salido con la suya tras hacer una travesura.

—Está bien.

Ignis y Gladio fueron a atender a Prompto, no muy convencidos, pero dispuestos a ayudar. Antes de que Prompto se desvistiera, observó que Noctis lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Date la vuelta y no mires. —Pidió Prompto al futuro rey. Tenía cara que se lo pidiera de modo que pareciera una orden, pero a Noctis no le importaba que sus amigos no lo tratasen como un señor de la realeza. Pero esta vez, la disposición de Promto le estaba tocando la moral. Resentido, le dio la espalda, con los brazos cruzados.

—Quítate los pantalones también. Hay que revisarte bien. —No iba a dejar que Prompto diera la última orden.

Prompto suspiró, enojado, pero obedeció y se quitó los pantalones una vez tumbado.

Sus amigos trataron a Prompto como mejor pudieron: Ignis le iba untando la crema con la guía indispensable de Galdiolus. Noctis estaba atento a sus comentarios, pero se escuchaban muy bajo para saber de que hablaban. Sintió un deseo irrefrenable de voltearse para mirar, apenas podía controlar los músculos del cuello, y en más de una ocasión casi los ve de soslayo, pero se contuvo, y también lamentó que no hubiera ventanas en la estancia.

—No mires. —le recordó Prompto con la misma severidad de un niño pequeño.

—¿Cómo voy a mirar algo que ya he visto antes?

Prompto enrojeció de enfado.

A Gladiolus no le gustó nada de lo que vio cuando Prompto se tumbó en la cama con el pecho descubierto, tenía muchas más heridas y más desagradables de las que se podían ver a simple vista: múltiples arañazos, la mayoría superficiales, pero algunos más severos que otros, y cuando se quitó la parte de abajó, descubrió más cortes. Casi podía entender porque Prompto no quería que Noctis lo viese, pero el colmo fue, cuando se fijó en uno de sus pezones: estaba muy colorado, y violáceo por algunas zonas, e hinchado, además había pequeñas marcas alrededor de la aureola, marcas que solo podía haberla dejado una mordedura humana. La carne que abrió esos dientes estaba muy inflamada y coloreada, la zona corría peligro de infectarse si no lo estaba ya por el aspecto que tenía. Gladio se secó la frente y se contuvo para no dar un puñetazo a la pared. Ignis percibió la tensión en el aire y preguntó:

—¿As visto algo?

—Demasiado... —se dijo casi para si mismo—. Oye, Prompto, será mejor que Noctis esté aquí.

—No. —cerró los párpados y apretó los labios, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

—Me da igual lo que digas, Noctis tiene que saberlo. No le puedes esconder algo así. —recriminó Gladiolus.

Y sin esperar respuesta del rubio, se levantó airado y se dirigió a Noctis, le tocó el hombro.

—Hey, Noc... creo que Prompto te necesita.

Noctis se dio la vuelta, confuso. Pero Gladio lo había llamado, así que fue a atenderlo aunque no contara con el permiso del rubio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se acercó a Prompto.

—Creo que es mejor que lo trates tú antes que nosotros. —asintió Gladio.

Noctis lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Tomó el asiento de su compañero más fuerte y observó la cara compungida de Prompto.

—Hey, venga, ¿qué pasa? ¿aún no crees que este rey pueda tratar unas cuantas heridas?

Prompto abrió los ojos y lo miró con reparo, sin decir nada. Ignis le dio el ungüento a Noctis.

—No voy a ser tan bruto como ellos. —rió, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Pero al ver las heridas de Prompto, no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Noctis. Prompto escondió la cara, asustado.

—Solo me hice algunos rasguños, pero, no tiene nada que ver contigo... —arguyó.

—Claro que no... —ninguna caída provocaba tal numero de rasgaduras a menos que hubiera caído en un zarzal de espinas—. ¿Quién te a hecho esto?

Prompto abrió la boca para argüir, pero no le salió nada, estaba apunto de levantarse y volver a ponerse la ropa. Entonces Noctis, adelantándose a los pensamientos de su amigo, lo retuvo presionándole el hombro. Creyó que Prompto forcejearía para alejarse de él, pero se quedó tumbado, ocultando el rostro compungido de dolor con la mano. Noctis volvió a pasear una mirada severa por el cuerpo del rubio, reparando en uno de sus pezones hinchados y con pequeñas marcas de dientes alrededor de la aureola. Al principio dudó un poco, pero deslizó los dedos por debajo de la herida. Prompto dio un respingo y contuvo un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Quien te a hecho esto? —reiteró, más enfadado. Prompto no contestó—. Fue Ardyn ¿verdad? —Pero Promto seguía mudo.

Noctis pegó un puñetazo en la pared. Lo sabía, sabía que había sido ese miserable bufón.

—Me las va a pagar caro. —maldijo en voz alta.

—Noc, no te enfades... —pidió Prompto.—. Intenté detenerlo...

—Vasta, Prompto... —respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, pero cuando veía las heridas de su cuerpo, más le hervía la sangre—. ¿Por qué querías ocultármelo?

El rubio tragó saliva.

—Pensé que sería demasiado, si te decía que era de Niflheim y encima esto... —hizo lo posible para contener las lágrimas.

—Noc, no le atosigues, comprendo que estés disgustado, pero no es el momento de perder los papeles. —aconsejó Ignis.

Noctis estuvo apunto de decir algo que se arrepentiría por siempre, se tragó su mal humor e intentó despejar su mente. Odiaba ver a Prompto así, herido y magullado por culpa de Ardyn, ¿por qué le hacía esto a sus seres queridos si la tenía tomada con él?

—Lo siento... no estoy enfadado contigo, solo con Ardyn. —se disculpó Noctis.

—Ya... lo entiendo. —se calmó él también.

No podía seguir frustrado, debía reservarse todo el odio para cuando tuviera a Ardyn delante. Volvió a mirar el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo: estaba dolido y esa herida necesitaba tratamiento inmediato, seguro era esa la que debía estar causándole problemas, solo con verla, sabía que el simple roce de la ropa debía de escocer.

—Está bien, no perdamos más tiempo, hay que desinfectar eso y poner un parche. —intentó mostrarse alegre de nuevo, pero solo pudo enseñar una benévola sonrisa que apenas duró unas fracciones de segundo en su sombrío rostro.

Noctis extendió el ungüento por las heridas que Ignis no pudo tratar en el lampiño abdomen de Prompto. Era difícil contenerse tocando su cuerpo. A Prompto también le resultó difícil no excitarse al tocarle aunque solo fuera para curarle. Ambos lucharon por centrarse y no dejarse llevar por el roce, sobre todo Prompto, que estaba más expuesto con esa ropa interior tan ajustada y recibía todas las caricias. Noctis se sintió enrojecer al ver como las mejillas de su paciente se sonrosaban.

—¿Podéis daros la vuelta? —le pidió a Gladiolus e incluso a Ignis, que por cierto, no perdían detalle de todo lo que hacían o decían.

—Está bien, nos vamos a dormir ya. —comprendió Gladio la indirecta. Ignis también asintió y tomó la cama adyacente.

Noctis se sintió más tranquilo, le ponía nervioso que lo estuvieran observando.

Ya había terminado de curar las heridas superficiales, ahora solo faltaba la de peor aspecto. Notaba como la respiración de Prompto se agitaba.

—No te preocupes, te trataré con cuidado... —prometió Noctis, aunque intentara ocultar su nerviosismo, no podía, estaba apunto de tocar una zona muy delicada.

Noctis desinfectó la herida con toda la suavidad y delicadeza que sus manos fueron capaces de ofrecer. Prompto contuvo un gemido de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Ya casi termino. —cogió una gasa y limpió los restos de sangre seca. No le gustó nada ver como su amigo sufría, pero se le ocurrió una idea para hacerle sentir mejor—. Hey, mírame.

Prompto abrió los ojos y sostuvo la mirada de Noctis. Aunque el dolor seguía estando, se volvió más llevadero. Y cuando Noctis terminó y le puso un esparadrapo para que la herida no le rozara la ropa, le invadió un sentimiento de pena.

—Ahora date la vuelta. —pidió, para sorpresa de Prompto.

—¿Por la espalda también?

—Claro que si. —asintió con firmeza.

Prompto no quería discutirlo, así que se dio la vuelta. Noctis le tocó la espalda, tenía más arañazos por los hombros, más largos y profundos, como si alguien lo hubiera flagelado. Noctis apretó los dientes, rabioso, pero no dijo nada, tenía que pensar en Prompto. Trató la espalda de su amigo, pensó en vendarle la espalda, pero antes de preguntárselo, encontró unas extrañas mascas en las caderas: tenía marcar rojas muy pronunciadas, como si alguien hubiese querido arrancársela con los dedos, y es que cuando pulsó una de las señales, lo supo.

—Prompto...

Prompto volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ardyn no habrá...

—NO —chilló de repente. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del futuro rey—. No... no ha pasado.

—¿Qué te hizo exactamente?

Prompto se puso de costado.

—No me acuerdo de lo que pasó. Solo se que me torturó... pero no hizo eso... de verdad.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro si no te acuerdas de lo que hizo?

—Porque no me duele ahí abajo, estoy bien... —expuso, abochornado.

—Déjame comprobarlo, por favor.

—¿eh? —no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Comprobarlo? ¿te has vuelto loco? ¿acaso sabrías ver algo así?

—Venga, Gladio ya está roncando, e Ignis... Solo te veré yo, lo juro.

—Eso no basta, Noc. —la insistencia de su amigo lo estaba mosqueando.

—¿Te da pudor que te mire ahí abajo? —por alguna razón, que Prompto no le permitiese tal cercanía, le deprimió.

Cuando iban de acampada o se hospedaban en algún hotel, Noctis aprovechaba para acurrucarse con él y este bien que le dejaba, e incluso una noche, le dejó tocar, porque al parecer, ambos tenían tanto ardor acumulado que no podían contenerse: Noctis le pajeó mientras lo abrasaba por detrás y la introducía en sus muslos apretados, duró un escaso minuto, pero no se atrevieron a más, y desde ese entonces, Noctis no se atrevió a ir más lejos por temor de encontrarse con sentimientos que no debía.

—Por supuesto que me da pudor... —confesó Prompto.

—No puedo creer lo que dices.

—¿Y si fuese yo el que te lo estuviera pidiendo? ¿aceptarías?

Noctis fingió sondear.

—¿Si tu me lo propusieras? Claro que si.

La cara de Prompto se coloreo de rojo.

—Mientes, lo dices para... para que me sienta mejor y acepte.

—Sí.

Prompto cayó, sin saber que responder ahora. Noctis no podía esperar a que se decidiera a responder.

—Por favor, déjame que te revise... —le miró fijamente a los ojos, pero el rubio apartó la vista. Prompto tenía sentimientos encontradas, pero debía dar una respuesta.

—Está bien, pero no hagas cosas raras.

—Tranquilo, no te meteré los dedos.

—¿Pensabas en hacer eso?

—Claro que no. —pero en realidad, es lo que le hubiera gustado.

Prompto tragó saliva, nervioso, Noctis hizo lo mismo. Tenso, agarró los calzoncillos de Prompto y los deslizó hacia abajo por sus piernas, apartándolos a un lado.

—Me los has quitado... —se quejó Prompto en voz baja.

—Te dije que tenía que hacerlo. —replicó el futuro príncipe bajando el tono de voz también. De repente, ambos tenían mucho corte.

Noctis no sabía porque se encontraba tan nervioso, fue él quien insistió por el bien de su amigo, pero ahora no se sentía tan seguro, tenía miedo de reaccionar de forma inapropiada.

—¿Vas... a mirar o no? —le apuró el rubio.

—Si... voy... —bajó hasta sus caderas y agachó la cabeza.

Apartó con delicadeza las nalga de Prompto, escudriñó su agujero en busca de alguna pista que le indicara haber sido penetrado a la fuerza. La verdad es que la zona de Prompto estaba bastante apretada y limpia, aunque algo húmeda, y eso provocó en Noctis una pequeña erección espontánea.

—¿Qué tal? —bisbiseó Prompto.

—Bien, está bien. No ha pasado nada. —informó, saliendo de entre sus piernas.

—Ya te lo dije.

Noctis se alejó enseguida, sentía que si seguía mirando, perdería el control.

—¿Me devuelves ahora mi ropa? —pidió.

—Claro. —recogió su ropa interior y los pantalones y se los entregó en mano. Prompto agradeció y se dispuso a ponérselo mientras Noctis, se volteaba. Prompto se detuvo antes de que los tirantes de los calzoncillos se ajustaran en sus caderas. Algo no iba bien, no era idiota y sabía lo que estaba pasando, o al menos, que estaba sintiendo el futuro rey.

—Noc, ¿estás bien?

—¿eh? por supuesto que si... —carraspeó.

—¿Entonces por qué te da pudor mirarme ahora?

—No me da pudor... solo espero a que te vistas. —farfulló.

—Ya estoy vestido.

Noctis suspiró aliviado. Creyendo las palabras de su amigo, se dio la vuelta, topándose para su sorpresa, con un Prompto que esperaba que lo mirase a los ojos con todo al descubierto.

—Pero bueno... ¿qué haces? —desvió la mirada, rojo como una amapola.

—estar como tu quieres. —sonrió.

—¿Cómo? —sacudió la cabeza—. Prompto, vístete.

—Ven aquí. —pidió con amabilidad.

Noctis no supo muy bien que hacer, pero obedeció con la boca cerrada. Se sentó en la esquina de la cama, de espaldas al rubio de los ojos azules, se tocó el flequillo, nervioso, y se sintió más inquieto aún cuando Prompto le rodeó los hombros con sus largos brazos.

—Prompto... —lo silenció con un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Noc. — se inclinó más, acertando a rozar sus labios con los suyos. Noctis se excitó aún más.

—¿Por qué haces esto de repente?

—Porque yo también quiero...

—¿El qué?

—Hacerlo contigo. —confeso al mismo tiempo que se sonrosaba.

Noctis se quedó sin voz para replicar.

—La verdad es que cuando lo pensaste, yo también me asusté mucho, no quería que me tocara ningún tío... salvo tu.

—Yo no consentiré que nadie te toque... al menos que tu quieras. —rectificó antes de sonar demasiado posesivo, pero la verdad, imaginarse a su Prompto en brazos de otro le alteraba la sangre y nublaba el juicio.

—Yo tampoco. —convino Prompto, separando sus finos labios para abrirse paso en la boca de Noctis y entrelazar sus lenguas.

Noctis ahogó un gemido de placer. Prompto lo ayudó a tumbarse en la cama y pasó sus piernas por las caderas del futuro rey. Deslizó los dedos por la bragueta del moreno, sintiendo, tal y como se figuraba, la erección que su amigo se forzaba por ocultar en vano.

—Ah... ¿cómo de lejos quieres llegar? —preguntó aprovechando para tomar una bocanada de aire entre beso y beso.

—No me lo he planteado, pero quiero llegar tan lejos como podamos... —realmente no lo había pensado mucho, porque más bien se dejó llevar por el calentón.

Noctis evaluó la situación un momento: tenía vaselina en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y condones, lo malo, es que estaban en una base enemiga, Ardyn no estaba muy lejos, y tampoco quería hacerlo cerca de Gladiolus e Ignis por muy dormidos que estuvieran, si es que no estaban fingiendo. Noctis sentía como los dedos de Prompto se deslizaban por debajo de la ropa y empezaban a acariciar sus partes, que se iban endureciendo y agrandando cada vez más. Promopto, aunque era muy emocional, sabía mantener los pies en la tierra, pero la lujuria lo estaba apartando de la razón y apenas podía contener sus deseos, al igual que Noctis.

—Prompto, quiero hacerlo contigo. —le apretó la mano que agarraba su entrepierna—. Te deseo mucho, pero debemos... esperar un poco. —aquellas palabras, le dolieran tanto como si tragase agujas al mismo tiempo que vocalizaba.

—Noc... te entiendo. Pero no podemos simplemente separarnos y esperar a estar como antes.

Tenía razón, no podían simplemente dejar de toquetearse mutuamente y esperar que se bajaran los ánimos como si nada. Noctis bajó la mirada, viendo como a él también se le empalmaba.

Entendía como se sentía, pero había que tener un poco de autocontrol.

—No quiero hacerlo aquí. Llegará un mejor momento para esto. —y se lo imaginó, a pesar de lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

—Vale, pero... no quiero dejarlo aquí. Sigamos un rato más.

—Si seguimos un rato más... no podremos frenar. —advirtió el moreno.

Prompto sabía que tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesto a quitarse de encima.

—Dame unos tres minutos...

—¿Tres? —repitió, atónito—. Eso es tiempo suficiente para...

Prompto lo calló con un beso. Noctis aunó fuerza de voluntad para intentar apartarlo, pero cuando sus manos tocaron sus hombros, el placer era demasiado intenso para abandonarlo ahora. Al final, lo acabó abrazando. La mano del rubio agitó con frenesí el miembro de su amigo. Noctis conseguía tapar sus gemidos gracias al número incesante de besos. Cuando Prompto no pudo aguantar más, y notó el miembro de Noctis bien erecto e hinchado, levantó las caderas, se desplazó hacia la punta y se la colocó en el recto. Empujó la punta hacia dentro, al principio era molesto, pero a medida que se engrosaba, más dolía, hasta que sintió con pena y humillación, que no podía soportarlo. Al principio Noctis se sintió emocionado al ver que Prompto tomaba las riendas y, más que eso, que estuviera apunto de penetrarle, pero cuando más bajaba y se estrechaba, supo que no podía hacerlo, menos aún cuando vio la expresión de dolor contenido en su rostro.

—Lo siento... —se rindió Prompto, sacando lo poco que había llegado a introducir—. Supongo que no era el momento.

Aprovechando la guardia baja de Prompto, Noctis lo tumbó en la cama con un movimiento.

—Idiota, tienes que estar más preparado. —lo besó antes de que pudiera contestar.

Noctis bajó la mano, apretó el ano con los dedos con un movimiento circular. Prompto soltó un gemido. Noctis lo sentía húmedo, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente. Introdujo el dedo índice y corazón, provocando que Prompto gimiera más fuerte. Noctis atrajo su rostro hacia él y lo besó con pasión, mientras sus dedos jugaban en su interior. Prompto se sentía cada vez más excitado, y de forma inconsciente, bajó una mano a su entrepierna y empezó a pajearse, no cabía en si de gozo, y en menos de un minuto, se corrió.

—ah... lo siento. —manchó a Noctis, se sintió avergonzado.

—Ahora me toca a mi... —antes de terminar, ya estaba poniendo a trabajar la mano, Noctis lo hizo tan fuerte que Prompto creyó que se sacaría la piel, incluso le asustó, pero no tardó muchos segundos en eyacular sobre su estómago.

—ah... —gimió Prompto, más que él.

Noctis lo besó en el cuello, deslizando suavemente los labios bajo el torso, besando cerca del parche que cubría la herida. Prompto creía haber acabado hasta ese momento, pero los pequeños gestos de Noctis le pusieron a tono de nuevo, y es que, Noctis no estaba satisfecho todavía.

—Tenemos que parar. —dijo en voz alta, como si haciéndolo pudiera romper la hipnosis del deseo carnal.

—No... —negó Prompto, excitado, agarrando el pelo de Noctis, su flequillo le hacía cosquillas.

—Si, tenemos que hacerlo... —dijo de forma entrecortada mientras llenaba a Prompto de besos.

—Hum... —dio un respingo cuando los labios del futuro rey se cerraron en torno a su pezón sano.

¿Por qué su cuerpo hacía lo contrario de lo que decía? Noctis no podía separarse del pecho de Prompto, se estaba demasiado bien, y se sentenció cuando su boca encontró el pezón sonrosado del rubio, tenía demasiado buen sabor.

—¿Como puedes saber tan dulce? —bisbiseó Noctis. Prompto no lo escuchó, su débil susurro fue sofocado por sus gemidos.

Sin control sobre su cuerpo, sus dedos rectaron sobre el agujero del rubio, introduciéndose con ansias, pero más ganas tenía de meter su miembro, y sabía de sobra que si no paraba, lo acabaría haciendo sin contemplaciones.

Prompto se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando sus gemidos. Noctis estaba tocando un punto que lo hacía enloquecer.

Entonces se escuchó un cuerpo moverse. Noctis y Prompto se quedaron inmóviles, expectantes. ¿Se había removido Gladolus, o Ignis? Noctis enrojeció entero de vergüenza, eso era lo que justamente temía, que los pillaran en plena acción.

—No chilléis tanto... —masticó Gladiolus cambiando de posición.

No sabían que Gladiolus hablaba en sueños, pero los asustó lo suficiente como para que se le bajasen los ánimos del todo. Con recelo, Noctis se apartó despacio de Prompto, y este se enderezó para recoger su ropa y ponérsela aprisa.

—Espera, deja que te limpie. —ofreció Noctis, que el también estaba pringoso por el sudor.

—Ya me limpio yo. —espetó, más avergonzado que disgustado.

Noctis y Prompto se limpiaron con unas toallitas que encontraron en las mesitas de la estancia, aunque el lugar parecía abandonado, aún quedaban muchas cosas útiles en el lugar que, o bien se olvidaron de llevarse, o no les importó abandonar.

Noctis no se atrevía a mirar a Prompto, estaban de espaldas y exforzándose por no voltearse para descubrir lo que hacía el otro, se centraron en asearse un poco.

—Yo me quedo aquí. —informó el rubio, no moviéndose de la cama donde lo habían tratado y estuvo apunto de hacerlo con Noctis.

—No te pongas ahí, tienen que estar empapadas. Hay más camas para elegir.

—Vale. —asintió sin dar pie a réplicas.

Noctis cogió la escalerilla, dispuesto e echarse una sienta (si es que podía pegar ojo) en la litera de arriba. Pero al mirar por encima del colchó, encontró unos ojos azules sobre una alfombra de pecas. La piel de Noctis también adquirió un color rosado como la de Prompto.

—Qué vergüenza... —se abochornó.

—¿Crees que aquí arriba nos miraran? —preguntó, escondiendo sus finos labios y desviando esos hermosos orbes azules que los mechones dorados no pudieron opacar.

—Ugh... —gimió el moreno, sintiendo como los pantalones apretaban de nuevo.


End file.
